In the Snake Pit
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Trapped in Malfoy Manor, Hermione only has one ally - her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, a new story! I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness.

Cold.

Pain.

That was all Hermione Granger could process.

Captured by Snatchers in the woods, Hermione and her travel companions, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had been taken to Malfoy Manor. There, the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her, casting the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly until Hermione blacked out. There was no telling how long she had been out, how much time had passed, but she was alone in a small, dark cell with no wand and no way to escape.

Her entire body ached, muscles protesting, as she tried to sit up. Weak from the pain and lack of food, she propped herself up against the closest wall and shut her eyes. A faint light shone through her eyelids, but it hurt too much to open them. She heard the squeak of a rusty door, and then a soft voice.

"Can you walk, Granger?"

Obviously delirious, she was sure that it was Draco Malfoy who had raised the question. Her eyes opened just enough to make out his silhouette before slowing shaking her head. The light moved, nearing as she heard footsteps approach. She should have been afraid. Malfoy was a Death Eater, after all. But exhaustion was all she could feel, and so she allowed him to do whatever it was he had planned. One arm around her back and the other beneath her knees, Draco lifted her and began to walk.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming and lack of water.

He said nothing as he climbed the stairs, careful not to drop her. They reached a landing and Draco stopped, as if hiding, then started up another staircase. Though she made no attempt to fight him, it didn't stop her from asking what he was doing. "Just be quiet," he hissed impatiently. "I'd really rather not get caught."

Hermione did as he said and rested her head against his shoulder. When he finally stopped, she heard a door open, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was half a minute before he moved again, as if he had been using that time to make a decision. Another door opened and she heard water start to run. "Do you think you can bathe yourself?" he asked.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, squinting against the brightness of the bathroom lights. "I...I'm not sure," she replied. "Why are you doing this?"

Once again he ignored her question, set her down on the vanity, and began removing her dirt stained shoes. "I'll call up one of the elves to help you," he decided. Nodding, she leaned back against the mirror and shut her eyes. "Do you need anything first?"

"Water?" she asked.

Nodding, he filled a cup with water from the tap and held it to her lips. "Slowly," he cautioned. She took tentative sips despite her desire to drink the whole thing in one gulp. "Potter stole my wand. Just before they escaped, we were dueling, and he disarmed me. You were out cold and my aunt was holding you up by your hair with her knife pressed against your neck. They didn't even try to...they just left."

Hermione's head snapped up and she had to brace herself against his arm as the room spun. Her friends had left her in the hands of Death Eaters. It didn't explain why Draco Malfoy, of all people, was now helping her though. Perhaps he pitied her. It seemed more likely that he had been tasked with getting information from her. She had so little to give.

"Malfoy, why are you doing this?" she asked once more, praying that this time he would answer.

He refilled the cup and handed it back to her. "I have my reasons, Granger," he said cryptically. "Let's just leave it at that. Inky will help you bathe and dress. I'll have food waiting for you in the room. You really should eat something."

He left the bathroom and called for a house elf to tend to her. Sinking down at the foot of his bed, head in his hands, Draco realized he had just made a grave mistake. By saving Granger from the dungeons, he had put their lives in danger. Someone would soon notice that she was missing and come looking for her. And they would find her in Draco's private quarters.

Stepping out of his room, he locked the door behind him and went in search of help. His mother's study was located at the opposite end of the hallway, and he prayed she was there. He breathed a sigh of relief to find that she was alone, but panic soon reclaimed him. "I've done something stupid," he told her.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up at her only son with concern in her icy blue eyes. "What is it?" she asked, beckoning for him to shut and ward the door.

He did as he was told, then moved toward her desk. "I took Granger from the dungeons," he told her. "She's lost a lot of blood, I think. That wound on her arm hasn't stopped bleeding. Mum, she was down there for three days. It's a miracle she's still alive."

"Where is she now?" his mother asked, getting to her feet.

"My room," he mumbled sheepishly.

Nodding, she left the study and swiftly walked to Draco's room. He undid the complicated series of spells in place to keep everyone else out and opened the door for her. Inky had just exited the bathroom and stopped short upon seeing her mistress. "It's alright, Inky," Narcissa said calmly as the little elf pulled her long ears nervously. "Where's the girl?"

One long finger pointed to the bathroom and Narcissa moved passed her to check on the prisoner. Soon the distraught elf was summoned back to the bathroom. Seconds stretched into minutes, and Draco began to wonder what could possibly be happening. He hadn't been asked to help, and so he remained in his room. Food had been delivered for Hermione, and he feared it might grow cold.

"Draco? A hand?" Narcissa called to him. He entered the bathroom to find that his mother had dressed his classmate in warm pajamas and a thick robe. "She's weak. Put her arm around your shoulder for support. We'll put her in your bed for the time being."

"She's shivering," Draco said. Instead of doing as he had been told, he lifted her up as he had before and carried her into the room. "Inky, start a fire and bring some more blankets. Hot tea as well."

Inky did as she was told, leaving Draco and his mother alone with Hermione. Draco laid her down on his bed and pulled the blankets over her. Sighing, he sat down beside her and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry about this, Mum," he said.

Narcissa smoothed back his hair and smiled. "You did a good thing sweetheart," she assured him. "But this won't end well."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so so so so much for the great response to the first chapter! Don't forget to read the epilogue for _The Way We Weren't_.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was dark when Hermione finally awoke. Panic set in. She didn't know this bed or this room, and it terrified her. Her body, already in pain, tensed as her breathing sped up. Her eyes were finally beginning to acclimate to the moonlit room. The first thing she spotted was Draco Malfoy asleep in a chair, feet propped up on the edge of the bed, beside her. A memory, fuzzy though it was, returned. He had rescued her from the dungeons.

"Ma...Malfoy?" she said hoarsely.

He was quickly roused from a light sleep by the mere whisper of his name. With a snap of his fingers, the lights turned on and he sat up. "I figured you'd be asleep for a couple more days," he commented. ""What's wrong?"

"Where am I?" she wondered, taking in the expensively decorated room.

Getting to his feet, he moved around the bed to the small table where dinner had been set up for her. "How much do you remember?" he asked, returning to the bed with a hunk of buttered bread and a fresh glass of water.

She ate ravenously. "Not much," she said after finishing off her second glass of water. "I think I blacked out after she started cutting me. I remember being Crucio'd only a couple of times. Then I woke up and you brought me here."

Draco nodded and began to fill in the missing pieces. "My mother knows you're in here," he shared. "She tended to your wounds, and thank Merlin, was able to get your arm to stop bleeding. Bellatrix's knife is charmed. The wound never goes away, never fades, and it takes forever for the bleeding to stop. Used it on me once. Tried to carve _worthless_ into my arm. She got to O before my father came in and blasted her across the room."

"Is that why you're helping me?" she wondered. "Or are you just prepping me for round two?"

He shook his head and sat back down in his chair. "I've seen what happens to prisoners," he told her. "People have been tortured and raped and murdered in my home, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't stop Bellatrix from torturing you, but I can prevent all of them from doing it now. Well, at least to you. Who knows who'll they bring back next."

"But you hate me," she mumbled, looking down at her now clean fingernails. Merlin, she couldn't remember the last time they weren't caked with dirt and blood.

"Well, I can't remember a time I was ever able to utter the phrase, 'you're wrong, Granger,'" he replied. She eyed him with a questioning, confused look. "Feels kind of good, actually. Technically, you're right, I guess. I was told I was supposed to hate you, so I did. When this whole mess started, I realized it was stupid. If the only reason I hated you was because of your blood, then it wasn't a good enough reason to begin with. If it eases your mind any, I didn't rescue you from the dungeons because I like you. I want Potter to win."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You do?" she asked, sure she hadn't heard him correctly.

Draco nodded. "I just want things to go back to normal," he said. "And Potter winning accomplishes that. Sure, I'm going to prison for the rest of my life, but at least people will be safe again."

"Are you going to let me go?" she asked. "You obviously think I'll be of some use to Harry. Otherwise, you would have left me to die down there."

He winced at the word die. Getting to his feet, he moved back to the table and buttered another slice of bread. This time, he sat down on the side of the bed and handed it to her. "I don't know how to do this," he admitted. "I just need you to promise that you won't try to escape. I'm no good to you if they find out that I'm the one who took you. My mother knows. She won't say anything to anyone. I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want her to get hurt because of this."

Hermione nodded. "I won't," she promised. She had no desire to have Narcissa Malfoy's death on her conscience, especially after all that Draco had said she had done for her. "But Malfoy, they're going to figure it out. Someone is bound to go down there looking for me. I'm sure they think there's more information they can torture out of me."

"Is there?" he wondered. She tensed up and averted her gaze. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's fine," she replied. "I was expecting you to ask."

But he didn't press the subject anymore. "Is there anything you need?" he asked instead.

"I'm a bit tired," she admitted.

He moved back to his chair and nodded. "Get some rest," he advised. "The room is warded so that only my mother, the house elves, and I can get in or out. You're safe here, Granger."

Hermione nodded and settled back against the pillows. "Did I, um, say anything while I was asleep before?" she wondered.

Blond brows furrowed. "Like what?" he wondered.

"I don't know. The boys always teased me for talking my sleep," she shared. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't say anything...incriminating."

Draco shrugged. "You twitched a lot," he told her. "There was some pleading. I assumed you were having a nightmare. Inky brought up some Dreamless Sleep for you. You didn't say anything I could take back to the Dark Lord."

"Does it scare you? What you're doing by helping me," she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "I can't hide you in here forever, and you're too weak to move now. I've seen other Death Eaters get punished for far less severe crimes. Rowle took the first bite of food at dinner one night, and You Know Who stunned him. Aiding the enemy could have some serious ramifications."

_Death_.

Death was the serious ramification, and yet he was risking his life for a muggleborn. Nothing anyone could do would change his mind either.


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing witty to say today, other than that I just saw a headline about Ozzy Osbourne that I could have sworn said "49 Days Sober and Still a Hedgehog." There's something really wrong with me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Narcissa knocked persistently on Draco's door, praying the noise didn't bother the girl now residing in her son's room. She heard the invisible locks click before seeing a bleary-eyed Draco appear. "Come quick," she told him, her voice full of fear. "They've discovered that Miss Granger is missing. He knows it was you."

He glanced back quickly to check on Hermione, who slept peacefully, then exited the room. "Can you stay with her?" he asked. "I'm afraid she'll either be scared to wake up here on her own or try to make a run for it."

She nodded and entered his room, shutting the door behind her. Try as he might to fortify his nerves, he shook like a leaf. Slowly, he descended the staircase and walked to the main drawing room as if he were walking to his execution. His father waited outside of the closed doors. Upon seeing his son, Lucius grabbed him by the shoulder and hurried down the hall away from the meeting.

"Your mother told me what you did," he said in a hushed whisper. "Do you have any idea how idiotic it was to take that girl from the dungeons?"

Gazing down at his bare feet, Draco nodded. "I do, but I have a plan," he replied. "Even if he looks at my memories, it all fits with my plan."

Lucius sighed and loosened his hold on Draco's shoulder. "I hope you're right," he said. "I'll be by your side the whole time."

Draco felt his frazzled nerves ease, if only slightly. "Thank you, Father," he murmured.

With Lucius by his side, they entered the drawing room and kneeled before the Dark Lord. "Ah, Lucius, you've found the boy," the snake-faced man hissed. "I have a feeling he's been keeping secrets. Tsk, tsk, young Mr. Malfoy. You know that isn't allowed."

Draco looked up, a sneer on a his pale face. "I wanted a pet," he stated. "And what better pet is there than a mudblood, my Lord?"

"But Potter's mudblood?" Voldemort queried.

"I have a score to settle with her," he explained. "Turning her into nothing more than a house elf seems like fair punishment."

Voldemort nodded, seemingly in agreement. "From what I hear that filthy little girl has quite the strong will," he said casually. "However will you break her?"

"She already trusts me," Draco replied. "She thinks I'm some kind of hero. So trusting, those bloody Gryffindors."

The despicable halfblood produced an evil smile, one that sent a chill straight down Draco's spine. "Break her, boy," he instructed. "Make her tell you all of Potter's little secrets. Do what you wish with her, but I expect information."

Draco grinned despite the pit in his stomach. "Yes, my Lord."

Exhausted and slightly guilty, he returned to his room with his father on his heels. Hermione was still asleep in his bed, but his mother looked frazzled. "I had to sedate her," she explained. "Your meeting was broadcast. She didn't react well."

Draco groaned. "Can you blame her?" he wondered. "It's a good thing she didn't try to escape."

"She did," Narcissa replied. "But she's weak. I give her credit, she put up quite the fight at first."

Taking a seat by her side, Draco rubbed his tired eyes. "I think it would be better if I'm the only one here when she wakes up," he decided. "She's already angry. I don't want her to think that Father's here to enforce what I promised."

Lucius nodded and took hold of his wife's arm. "If there's anything we can do," he said.

"Thank you, the both of you," Draco replied. When they were alone, Draco pulled his wand from the waistband of his pants and muttered the spell to revive Hermione. She awoke with a start and looked ready to leap. "Calm down. What you saw...it wasn't true."

She eyed the wand in his hand, formulating a plan for stealing it from him. "Why should I believe you?" she asked angrily.

He sighed and handed her his wand. "You shouldn't," he replied. "I've never given you a good enough reason to. Go on, I won't stop you from escaping."

She held the wand, but made no attempt to move. "This is mine," she realized.

Draco nodded. "That snatcher who brought you here had it, but he dropped it when my aunt started torturing him," he explained. "No one seemed to notice it, so I took it after Potter took mine. I had every intention of giving it back to you."

"Is this you giving it back?" she inquired.

"I was sort of hoping you'd share it with me," he said. "At least until I can get a new one."

She seemed hesitant. "You said it was a lie," she murmured. "You told him I would make a wonderful pet, that you would try to break me."

"I have no intentions of doing any of it," he promised. "It seemed like the best way to keep the both of us safe though. If he thinks I can humiliate you and weaken you to the point of telling me everything they want to know, then he'll risk allowing me to do this. I just worry that-"

"What?" she asked, concerned that he stopped speaking.

Worry lines appeared on his forehead. "That he'll decide I've failed again and hand you over to someone else who would actually accomplish the job," he finished. "I rescued you from the dungeons with every intention of getting you back to Potter. In someone else's hands, I don't know that you stand a chance of getting out of here."

Hermione knew he was right. Despite their tumultuous past, she knew she was lucky to have been rescued by Draco. Had it been another Death Eater, she would have died in that cell. "I know," she murmured, handing the wand to him. "And I appreciate you helping me."

Draco shrugged and turned the wand over and over in his hands. "You would have done the same thing for me," he said. "I mean, I hope you would."

She smiled. "You know I would," she replied. "No matter how big a git you've been, or how many times I've fantasized about hitting you again. If our roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing. Can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not going to force you to dress like a house elf, nor do I expect you to clean up after me," he assured her.

Hermione shook her head. "That wasn't it, but thank you," she said. "No, I wanted to know if you would leave too. You've talked about getting me back to Harry. Would you go with us too?"

The breath he released through his nose seemed to tremble. "I don't know, Hermione," he replied. "I can't leave my parents. The reason I agreed to join that psychopath's army was so I could protect my mother. He'd kill her if I stepped out of line."

For the first time in days, there was a brightness in her eyes. She was developing plans and contingencies, and it made her feel like her old self again. "There are safe houses," she told him. "I would vouch for them and you. I don't know where your father stands, but your mother has been nothing but kind to me. The Order would protect them."

Draco shook his head. "They've burned far too many bridges with the people on your side," he stated.

"Okay, then. Become a spy," she suggested. "You already know that I know nothing about the Order's plans. We've been away too long to know anything. You can convince him that letting me go back to Harry and Ron and the Order would work in his favor. He would have all the information he wanted, plus through you he'd know Harry's whereabouts. On top of that, your parents will be safe."

"That...could work," he conceded. "We'd have to stay here for a while. Leaving would have to be a last resort. And I'd have to report back to him."

Hermione nodded. "I know," she agreed. "That's a bridge we'll have to cross when we get there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We never should have left her," Harry groused as he and Ron planned their break in of Gringott's. There was a horcrux there; Harry could feel it. And the goblin, Griphook, had begrudgingly confirmed his suspicions.

"We really could use her for this one," Ron agreed.

Appalled, Harry stood up and left the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Dobby had taken them to Bill and Fleur Weasley's oceanside home. Suffering a knife wound, he had died in Harry's arms and was buried near the surf. Guilt consumed him as Harry dropped to his knees in front of the little elf's grave.

"You'd think he'd be more concerned about her than this damn mission," he said softly. "I know I can't give up. We should be focusing on this, but all I can think about is Hermione. Is she safe? What have they done to her? Is she even still alive? I just wish I had some answers."

* * *

Draco had been called away early and hadn't returned by the time night fell. Locked in his bedroom, Hermione worried, pacing the floors briefly before needing to rest again. Food was brought to her, and Draco's collection of books would have distracted her had she not been so concerned for his safety.

When the door finally opened, the person who entered was not who she expected. Fear and the need to defend herself overtook any other feeling. Grabbing a nearby candlestick, she raised it and warned, "Don't come any closer."

Lucius Malfoy smiled and placed his wand on a small table near the door. "You have nothing to fear, Miss Granger," he said, his voice soft and free of threat. "I'm not your enemy."

"Why should I believe you?" she wondered, preparing to strike when he took a step forward.

He held up his empty hands and backed away. "Draco's been sent away," he informed her.

She lowered her arm until the candlestick hung by her side. "For how long?" she asked.

The older man shook his head. "I have no way of knowing," he replied. "He was sent with two other young Death Eaters. These missions, it saddens me to say, are usually suicide missions. Rodolphus Lestrange accompanied them. He's meant to protect them, but I don't trust him."

"Why are you telling me this?" she wondered.

Lucius made himself comfortable in front of the fire. "My son cares for you, Miss Granger," he stated. "You may not believe it, but he wouldn't risk his life for you if he didn't."

"I know," she murmured, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Anyhow, he asked me to protect you while he's gone," Lucius continued.

Dark brows furrowed. "Why you?" she asked. Instantly, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

He fought back a gentle laugh. "It's quite alright. I expect nothing less," he assured her. "I'm quite proud of him for having the courage to do what he's done. This...cause has never been in my son's heart, and it's about time he took a stand."

"I thought you'd be angry with him," she admitted.

"Yes," he agreed. "You would expect that. Things change, Miss Granger. People can change. Ideals you once supported with your whole being can suddenly seem wrong. Draco put it best - your blood looks no different than ours."

She stared at him, amazed that those words had come out of Lucius Malfoy's mouth. "When did he say that?" she asked.

He frowned. "While you laid on our floor bleeding," he replied with a hint of sadness. "I believe it was then that he decided to rescue you. It took him a couple of days to work up the nerve, but he did it."

"I'm grateful that he did," she shared. "I was scared it might get him killed. Do you think...is that why he was sent on this mission?"

Lucius nodded. "I think the two situations are definitely related," he replied. "Draco is quite skilled with a wand, and his intelligence is vastly superior to that of either Lestrange brother. I don't think we have anything to fear."

Hermione nodded, though the words suicide mission rang clear in her mind. Glad as she was to know why he had left, Lucius's explanation did nothing to ease her worried mind. If Draco was killed, her chances of escape died with him.

"What is it?" he asked, getting to his feet to stoke the fire.

She averted her gaze. "I'm just worried," she said. "That's all."

When he sat down, he sat uncomfortably close to her. "Draco told me about your plan," he stated, his voice just above a whisper. If Hermione was surprised by his confession, she didn't let it show. She merely nodded, and waited for him to continue. "I know he's hesitant to go with you. Make him see that he must. I want him as far from this mess as possible."

"He's more concerned about what'll happen to you and his mother," she shared. "I think that's holding him back more than anything. He's convinced that you won't allow the Order to help you."

The older man laughed mirthlessly. "Can you blame him?" he wondered. "I highly doubt that the members of the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't turn their wands on us the first chance they get. They would be smart to do it. After all, it isn't that long ago that I attempted to kill your friend in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione remembered that battle - the prophecy, the spells that flew, the one that struck and nearly killed her, the death of Sirius Black. It remained the most horrific event that she had lived through. Granted, she had seen death, destruction, and torture since then, but the Department of Mysteries signified something else - the end of her childhood. Now, she sat beside the man she had considered the enemy, discussing the boy who had become her rescuer.

"The Order can be very forgiving," she assured him. "You just have to make them see that you're not there to harm them. Some might require more convincing than others though."

Lucius smirked in a way that was reminiscent of Draco. "I see Veritaserum in my future," he joked.

Hermione nodded. "Copious amounts of it," she agreed.

Getting to his feet, he crossed the room to leave. Stopping by the door, he turned back. "I should have done this a long time ago," he admitted. "I should have gotten my family away from this. Thank you, Miss Granger, for providing an opportunity to do so."

Smiling, she accepted his gratitude. His hand now on the doorknob, her voice prevented him from leaving. "Mr. Malfoy, please, it's Hermione," she said.

"Hermione, please, it's Lucius," he replied before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Friday! So, I thought I'd share with you my new obsession - Cover Girl nail polish. This stuff is seriously the best! I wear closed-toe shoes and trip over my own feet and stub my toes, and this polish still hasn't chipped. The best part - I got it for $5 a bottle! Isn't it great when cheap things are also really good?

* * *

Chapter 5

Exhausted, filthy with dirt and dried blood, Draco returned to his room and collapsed on his bed. He groaned, and that combined with the sudden disruption of the mattress, woke Hermione. Clicking her fingers, she sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god," she murmured.

"Hi," he mumbled before lifting his head. Hermione was out of bed to assess his wounds; her forehead wrinkled with worry at the sight of the blood. "I'm fine," Draco insisted, trying to still her hands as they unbuttoned his shirt. He finally caught her wrists and halted her movements. "Hermione, I'm fine."

Her bottom lip trembled, but she nodded. "What happened?" she asked, struggling to keep her emotions under control.

Sighing, he let go of her and rose to his feet. "I need a shower," he said. She tried to protest, but he held up a hand. "Just let me shower, and then we'll talk. I'll tell you whatever I can."

Hermione waited anxiously while the bathroom door remained closed. Twenty long minutes later, Draco emerged clean and dressed. Without a word, he climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "You have no idea how good it feels to be in a real bed again," he told her.

Hermione snorted. "I was locked in a stone cell for three days after spending the better part of the year living in a tent," she reminded him. "I can imagine how you feel. Will you tell me what happened now?"

He sat up and faced her. "I was sent to Diagon Alley along with Theo Nott and some little sixth year Slytherin whose name I never bothered to learn," he told her, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. "There was talk that Potter and Weasley were spotted there breaking into the bank, so we were sent to find them. Before you get yourself worked up, they weren't there. Rodolphus, angry that he'd been sent on such a pointless mission, got angry. The sixth year, all I know is he was Mulciber's son, died in my arms. Sectumsempra. I'm willing to bet that Rodolphus is telling You Know Who that he died bravely battling Potter just so he won't look bad."

"How awful," she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

Draco shook his head. "No, you want to know what's awful?" he asked with a mirthless chuckle. "All I could think about was how the nightmares from the last death I saw had finally started to go away and how now I'll have new ones about this kid I don't even know. A bloody sixth year. He's...he was sixteen, Hermione. Probably forced into this by his sadistic, power hungry father. Did he even want this life? Did he have a choice? And now he's just...gone. I could have stopped it."

She moved to sit beside him and took his hand. "How could you have stopped it?" she wondered. "What if Rodolphus had hit you instead? He shouldn't have thrown that curse. You know better than anyone how few people know the counterspell."

"_I_ know the counterspell," he stated angrily. "Snape taught it to me after Potter used it. I knew it and I froze. I could have saved him, and I did nothing."

"You were scared," she rationalized. "He could have killed you too, and probably would have killed you if you had healed that boy."

Throwing back the blankets, Draco got out of bed. "So, you're saying I did the right thing by letting him die?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm saying you made a difficult choice," she replied. "Sometimes it's just a lose/lose situation. What happened isn't your fault."

Sighing, he sat down and let his head fall into his hands. "Then why does it feel like it is?" he wondered.

Moving closer, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Because you have a conscience," she told him. "I never thought I'd say that to you of all people, but you do."

He turned to face her. "You don't think I'm just being weak?" he asked. Hermione shook her head. "I felt like a coward. It's crazy, but all I could think about was what you would have done if you were in my position. The brave Gryffindor wouldn't have let him die."

"What did you say to him?" she wondered. "You said you held him as he died. Did you say anything to him?"

Draco frowned. "Yeah, I told him he was going to be alright," he replied with a shake of his head. "I told him he'd be fine, and that I'd get him home."

"That's exactly what I would have done," she told him.

"But I lied to him," he replied.

Hermione disagreed. "You said what you had to say to calm him," she said. "Sometimes, maybe, lying is the right thing to do."

Though he saw her point, Draco wasn't entirely sure it was the right one. "I did make sure his body was turned over to his mother," he told her. "At least I didn't lie to him about that. She said nothing, just pointed to a spot where I could put him down. And she scowled the whole time, like her son's death was some terrible inconvenience to her."

"That's awful," she murmured.

Draco nodded. "If you think about it, he and I aren't all that different," he continued. "Slytherins, Death Eater fathers, forced into servitude. What if my mother-"

"Don't," Hermione interrupted. "Draco, your mother loves you. She came to check on me a few times, and every time she was here, there were tears in her eyes. Even Lucius was worried about you. You don't have parents like his."

"You're calling my father Lucius?" he inquired.

She shrugged and settled back against the pillows. "His request," she told him. "Maybe he's not as bad as I thought."

Draco laid down beside her and closed his eyes briefly. "Do you think when we wake up tomorrow morning, this whole nightmare will be over?" he wondered.

She sighed and pulled the blankets over him. "I wish for that everyday," she told him. "Get some rest now."

But when she tried to move off the bed, his hand on her arm stopped her. "No, stay," he requested, eyes still closed. "Please."

Hermione settled down beside him and pushed the hair back from his face. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He's not pleased," Lucius confided to his wife. "I expect he'll arrive today to question Draco. Rodolphus has been in a fit since they returned from the mission. He won't give details, but he alludes to Draco not 'performing'."

Narcissa's nervous hands lowered her teacup. "I don't like this, Lucius," she stated. "I will not stand by and watch as he tortures my son again. If you won't put a stop to this, I will."

He placed his hand over hers. "Getting yourself killed won't help Draco," he said. "Nor will it help Hermione. She's the key to getting him away from this and ensuring that he keeps the bright future you and I have so sorely hope he will have. Do not fool yourself into believing that he would go on without you."

"Draco will be fine," she stated. "As soon as You Know Who is out of our lives. Torture and murder and fear were never a part of the life I imagined for our son."

Lucius glanced down at his half eaten breakfast. A pit of guilt settled in his stomach, and he pushed the rest of his food away. It had been entirely his fault that his family had been harangued into the service of the Dark Lord. It had been his arrest in the Department of Mysteries that had forced his only child to take the Dark Mark. He knew only of the boy's task to kill the headmaster from his wife's worrisome letters. And he saw the aftermath of the previous year when he returned home.

"I will do all that I can to protect him," he vowed.

Though she nodded, Narcissa didn't entirely trust that he could carry out his promise. "Do you trust Hermione?" she asked.

"I do," he replied without hesitation.

"You truly believe that she'll help him?"

Lucius nodded. "She's a very bright girl and a talented witch, if what Draco has said about her is true," he said. "It doesn't hurt that she's a Gryffindor either. Their loyalty runs deep. She's promised to help not only Draco but us as well. I don't expect that she would go back on her word."

"I hope you're right," she replied in a way that suggested that Hermione would be sorry if she did.

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes and winced as he tried to move his stiff body. What little movement he made seemed to wake Hermione, whose head rested on his shoulder. Lifting it, she realized just how closely they had slept the night before and blushed. "Sorry," she murmured.

He shook his head. "No, no, you're fine," he assured her. "Sleep okay?"

Yawning, she nodded. "You?" she asked. "Any nightmares?"

Though he had been plagued by them, he denied having any. He saw the Mulciber boy repeatedly, watched as he died again and again, and remained powerless to change the outcome. Then came the haunting dreams wherein the youngest Mulciber blamed Draco for his death. Those had been more chilling than any he had had in the past.

"Do you think they ever go away?" he asked, unconsciously tightening his hold on her waist.

"No," she replied. "I think they'll lessen over time, maybe become easier to deal with, but I don't think they'll ever go away completely. We've seen too much to ever forget."

"We could always obliviate one another," he suggested.

Hermione laughed softly. "Let's make that a last resort option," she decided. "I just wish it were all over. I'm tired of being scared."

Nodding in agreement, Draco shut his eyes for a moment. "Potter's going to defeat him soon," he said. "He's got to."

"What'll happen if there's a final battle?" she wondered.

A wrinkle appeared between Draco's eyebrows. "You mean what side will I fight on," he clarified. Hermione nodded, and Draco sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to fight at all. Aren't you sick of all the fighting?"

"I am," she agreed. "That doesn't mean that when the time comes I won't help Harry in any way that I can."

He knew that she would, the brave and loyal Gryffindor. Hermione would fight by Harry Potter's side, doing all she could to keep him alive long enough for him to defeat Voldemort. Even if it meant her own death.

"I'm not good at being brave," he admitted. "Potter was right every single time he called me a coward. As much as I want to, I don't know that I can fight by his side now."

Hermione pulled away and sat up. "But you'll fight for _him_?" she asked, feeling betrayed by his words.

Turning onto his back, Draco shook his head. "I don't want to fight at all," he stated. "And I really don't want to fight with _you_ about _this_. Just once, can't I be neutral?"

She looked down at him, noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes, the sallowness of his skin. "Yeah, Draco, I think you could be," she decided. Pushing back the blankets, she left the comfort of his bed and entered the bathroom.

While she was out of the room, he summoned a house elf to bring breakfast for two. As he waited, he stared at the bathroom door wondering how long it would be before she emerged. Hermione was mad at him, he was sure of it. It scared him to think that there was nothing he could say or do that could make things better.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco slowly eased his aching body out of bed. Expecting it to be Inky, he was shocked to find his father on the other side. "He'll be here at noon," Lucius stated. "Tell him something, anything, that could have come from Hermione. Based on your mission, I don't think he will be happy. Some bit of information might be the only thing that saves you."

Draco nodded. "Okay, I'll see if there's anything I can get out of her," he agreed. Sighing, he rested his head against the door. "Merlin, I hate this."

"It'll be fine," Lucius replied, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. "Even if she makes it up, it'll be something."

The bathroom door finally opened as Lucius left. "Planning to torture me now that your own life is on the line?" Hermione wondered.

Leaning against the now-closed door, Draco closed his eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that," he stated. "Just give me something. I know it won't be real, but that doesn't mean he won't believe it."

"Escape with me," she suggested instead. "We can go right now. I know you're worried about your parents, but they could come too. You don't have to worry about facing You Know Who. Let's just get out of here before it's too late."

Though hesitant to go through with it, he agreed. "Do you think you can find Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have a pretty good idea where they might be."


	7. Chapter 7

The most interesting thing that's happened to me today is that my legs got stuck together. Stockings and velcro knee braces don't play nicely together. I need a life.

* * *

Chapter 7

They were busy packing the essentials when Lucius returned to Draco's room. "He's here," the older man announced. "Draco, you're wanted in the drawing room. Narcissa will be in shortly to help you, Hermione."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a brief look before he got to his feet. "Good luck," she said, catching his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks. I'll need it," he replied, following his father from the room.

Narcissa entered shortly thereafter and sat down in front of the fire. "This better be worth it," she muttered.

Hermione rose from her spot on Draco's bed and joined her. "Getting out of here will be," she replied.

Looking up, Hermione noticed the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said. "That wasn't what I meant."

Hermione took a seat in the armchair beside her. "What did you mean?" she wondered.

Narcissa sighed. "Lucius and I were raised with very similar beliefs," she explained. "Mainly the belief that Purebloods are superior to all others. My father and sister were very loyal to the Dark Lord's cause. I knew my husband was a Death Eater long before we married, but when he was defeated I thought that was the end of it. Lucius gave him no other thought. He was a loving husband and attentive father. Merlin, did he spoil Draco.

"Then came the rumblings that You Know Who was back, and suddenly the man I knew was no more," she continued. "Lucius became hellbent on finding him, continuing to serve him in any way that he could. Draco was always so much like him, but I knew from the beginning that the life of a Death Eater was not one that he wanted."

Hermione stared forlornly into the fire. "I think this experience has been worth it," she decided. "Lucius is so different now. For me, at least, being here has been eye opening."

Smiling sadly, Narcissa reached for her hand and held it. "I am sorry that you have to be here, dear," she said. "At the same time, I'm grateful. You've brought out a side in my son that I wasn't sure existed."

A gentle blush colored Hermione's cheeks, but before she could reply, a green, hazy screen flickered on the wall. The women watched as Draco knelt before the Dark Lord. They heard nothing until, "I've successfully convinced her that I'm on her side," Draco stated. "She plans to rejoin Potter. The little mudblood trusts me so completely that she's willing to lead me right to him."

Thin lips curled into a terrifying smile. "Finally, the young Mr. Malfoy has done something right," he announced to the surrounding followers. "Let her go. Find Potter and deliver him to me."

Draco nodded and was dismissed. The screen faded, and Narcissa returned her attention to Hermione. "You don't believe him, do you?" she asked nervously.

Nonplussed, Hermione shook her head and returned to her packing. "I know he doesn't mean it," she stated. "It's all just part of the plan."

The bedroom door opened and an anxious Draco entered. Hermione got to her feet and greeted him with a hug. "You're not mad?" he asked.

"That depends," she replied, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Do you plan to follow his orders?"

Draco shook his head. "I swear to you, Hermione, I won't," he said.

"Good, then there's nothing to be mad about," she replied. Pulling away, she returned to their packs. "I'm done here. The bags have undetectable expansion charms on them, so they'll be small and light enough to carry."

He examined the contents of their bag and frowned. "You forgot something," he said. Hermione peered into the bag, wondering what she could have left out. Reaching into his back pocket, he removed her wand and handed it to her. "Here. I got another one. I'm not letting you leave here without a way to protect yourself."

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

Draco nodded and attached his pack to a belt loop. "We should probably find you something else to wear," he suggested. "Mum, do you have anything warmer that might fit her? Silk pajamas might not be the best travel wear."

Narcissa nodded and left for her room. Now alone with Draco, Hermione asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," he told her, taking hold of her hand.

"Then what's wrong?" she wondered, using her free hand to turn his face toward her.

Draco sighed. "I knew he'd project the meeting," he said. "I knew you'd see it, and all I could think was that you might think I betrayed you."

"I'm much smarter than you give me credit for," she stated with a smile. "I trust you, Draco. Don't beat yourself up over this too."

Nodding, he took a deep breath and let it out. "There's something else I want to give you before we go," he said hesitantly. "Something I'm afraid I won't get to give you when we find Potter and Weasley as they'll most likely kill me at first sight."

"What is it?" she wondered.

Summoning his courage, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "That," he mumbled, blushing as he pulled back. "Was that...is it okay that I did that? You're not going to hit me now, are you?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, it's okay," she replied. "And no, I won't hit you. Unless you tell me you never intend to do it again. Then I might have to."

Narcissa returned at that moment with spare clothes. Excusing herself to change, Hermione left mother and son alone. "Are you sure you're alright with leaving?" Draco asked her.

She nodded and sat down. "I never wanted you to be a part of this," she replied. "_I_ never wanted to be a part of this. Your survival is the most important thing to me, Draco. I'm okay with leaving all of this behind if it means you're safe."

Draco nodded and turned his head towards the closed bathroom door. "Mum, what do you think of her?" he asked. "Um, Hermione, I mean."

Hooking a finger under his chin, Narcissa turned his head to face her. "I think she's perfect for you," she replied with a smile. "She's intelligent and loving. She'll never let you get away with anything. Most importantly though, she'll always be there for you in whatever capacity she can be."

He smiled as the door opened and Hermione stepped out. "All ready," she announced. "Where's Lucius?"

"He'll be here shortly," Narcissa informed her. "He had a few last minute things to take care of."

Hermione turned to Draco with worry in her eyes. "You Know Who doesn't know about them, does he?" she asked. "He doesn't know they're leaving."

Draco shook his head. "But they'll be safe," he assured her. "You're seeing to that."

She nodded as Lucius joined them. "Everyone ready?" she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

I swear I always mean to post a chapter when I take a day off, but then I forget. Between the doctor and a swollen toe (the little piggie who had none. Yep, I'm a dork who quotes that nursery rhyme.) I wasn't up for doing anything yesterday.

* * *

Chapter 8

Hands clasped, the quartet landed on the shore near Shell Cottage. "Everyone alright?" Hermione asked, scared that she had splinched someone. The Malfoys assured her they were fine, and Hermione led the up to the small home. "Bill and Fleur should be here. They'll be able to take you to a safe house and point us to Harry and Ron."

Steeling herself, she knocked on the door and waited for it to open. She caught a glimpse of red hair. "Drop your wands," Bill Weasley commanded. They did as they were told and awaited further instruction. "If you really are Hermione, what's your favorite muggle book?"

Hermione grinned. "_Little Women_," she replied. The door opened wider to allow them entrance. "It's good to see you, Bill."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her into a hug. "Better to see you," he replied. "Harry and Ron...we were all worried about you. What's going on here?"

They were led to the sitting room where Fleur joined them. Hermione explained her entire ordeal leading up to the day's events. "They saved my life, Bill," she said. "I have to help them."

A quiet conversation passed between Bill and Fleur, and Fleur left for the kitchen. A minute later, she returned with a small vial of clear liquid. "I'm sure they won't object to Veritaserum," Bill stated.

"We'll take it," Draco promised. Bill handed him the vial and watched as Draco sipped from it before passing it to his parents.

Leaning back in his chair, the eldest Weasley crossed his arms. "Have you severed all ties with You Know Who?" he inquired.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Draco Malfoy, are you really willing to aid Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their quest?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Fleur sat down on the arm of her husband's chair. "Why?" she wondered with genuine curiosity.

The young man glanced briefly at Hermione. "Because Potter needs to win," he stated.

Bill nodded in agreement. "Yes, he does," he replied. Next, he turned his attention to the elder Malfoys. "Do you agree with your son?"

"Yes," they said.

"And you'll help the Order of the Phoenix?" he inquired. "You'll share information about You Know Who's plans?"

Lucius nodded. "We will."

Getting to his feet, he handed Hermione her wand. "The Order will probably want to question them further," he warned.

Hermione nodded. "I expect nothing less," she replied. "Draco's in for far worse with Harry and Ron."

Draco stared at her with a wide eyed look of fear. Bill noticed it and smirked. "Probably won't be good," he agreed. "All those years of animosity won't exactly work in his favor. The boys will relish the opportunity for a little payback."

There was an admonishing quality in the way she said his name before changing the subject. "Do you know where they are?" she asked. "I'd really like to find them as soon as possible."

Bill frowned, noticing that the Malfoys paid close attention to their conversation. "I do," was all he said. "We'll talk about that later. First, you need to eat. Merlin, did they feed you at all?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course they did," she stated defensively. "The Malfoys took excellent care of me."

Deciding it was better not to argue, Bill excused himself to check on lunch. Hermione sat down beside Draco and took his hand. There was a look of fear and hesitancy in his gray eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't-" he started.

"Don't," she replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Harry and Ron need whatever information you can provide. We need you to win the war. I won't let anything happen to you."

He sniffled and nodded his head. "Okay," he whispered. Glancing toward the kitchen, he was glad to see that Bill and Fleur were preoccupied. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Nodding, she led him outside and walked down to the surf. The wind whipped her curls around, plastering her hair to her face. When she turned to face him, he tucked her hair back behind her ear. "What's bothering you?" she wondered.

Draco shrugged and looked out at the water. "What happens now?" he asked. "Potter and Weasley will never believe that I'm on their side. They'll probably kill me on the spot, and I can't say I'd blame them. But what if they don't?"

"What if they let you live?" she clarified, frowning in confusion. "Do you...do you not want them to?"

He shook his head and sat down in the sand. "Weasley has feelings for you," he told her. "He was begging Bellatrix to let you go, to take him instead. Do you know what he said when she asked why she should make that trade? He told her that he loves you."

Hermione sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ron can be really good with words sometimes," she said. "I'll admit there was a time when I thought I loved him."

"Loved?" he asked.

"Yeah, loved," she confirmed. "He's my friend, but I think that's all it'll ever be. I love him, Draco, but I can't be in love with him. He's hurt me a lot, and sometimes it's harder to forgive when someone who loves you hurts you."

Draco nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you," he told her.

She lifted her head and smiled sadly at him. "You've done a lot these last couple of weeks to make up for it," she assured him. "How can I not forgive the silly, childhood behavior of the man who saved my life?"

"I'm glad I did it," he said. "I don't want to die without ever having done something good."

Hermione frowned. "You're not going to die," she replied. "Not by Harry or Ron's hands, and not by anyone else's. I won't allow it."

He shifted so they faced one another. "If there is a battle, I don't want you to fight," he told her. "It'll be terrifying enough fighting. I don't think I can handle worrying about your safety too."

"I can't do that," she murmured. "I won't abandon Harry."

Sighing, he laid back, using his arms to cushion his head. "I figured you'd say that," he admitted. "Will you at least promise me that you won't go looking for a fight? That you'll do whatever you can to make it out alive?"

Hermione placed her hand over his heart. "Can you make the same promise to me?" she asked.

He sat up just enough to lean forward and kiss her. "I promise," he told her. "Because so long as you continue to allow me to do that, I'd probably do anything you ask of me."


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of reviewers have mentioned that it seemed too easy to find Harry and Ron, so I did a little editing. This is what I get for not remembering that other people don't live in my head.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Keep him safe," Narcissa requested as she said her goodbyes to Hermione. She and Lucius were being moved to a safe house while Hermione and Draco joined Harry and Ron.

"I will," Hermione promised as they embraced. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Pulling back, the older woman smiled at her. "And make sure you take care of yourself as well," she said in a loving, motherly tone.

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best," she replied.

Her smile fell when she noticed the concerned look Hermione wore. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she wondered.

Fearful of the tears that threatened to spill, Hermione shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she told her, trying her hardest to smile convincingly. Narcissa's eyebrows rose disbelievingly. Sighing, Hermione gave in. "It's just...I'm so grateful to you and Lucius for all that you've done for me, and I'm scared that this will be the last opportunity I have to tell you that."

Narcissa held her close once again. "It isn't," she assured her. "When this is all over, we will see each other again."

Hermione nodded and pulled away from her when Lucius and Draco entered the room the two women had shared the night before. She smiled sadly at the pair and walked into Lucius's open arms. "Don't let the Order give you a hard time," she told him.

Lucius smiled. "Stay safe," he replied. "When You Know Who attacks, do whatever you can to stay alive."

Hermione nodded solemnly. The night before, Lucius had told Bill everything he knew about Voldemort's plans to attack Hogwarts. The castle was heavily overrun with Death Eaters, and it was only a matter of time before the battle would begin.

"I will," she promised. "We'll see you soon."

Bill had arrived in the middle of their goodbyes and waited patiently for them to finish. "It's time to go," he announced. Lucius nodded and led his wife from the room. Bill lingered for a moment and smiled at Hermione. "You know where to find them if you need to. I'll make sure the Order protects them."

"Thank you," Draco told him sincerely.

The redhead nodded and continued to address only Hermione. "When you find Harry and Ron, warn them about You Know Who's plans," he instructed. "Harry will go running into battle head first no matter what, but at least he'll have some warning of what's about to happen."

Hermione crossed the room and hugged him. "I will," she murmured. "I know you didn't want to do this, but I really appreciate your help."

"You really trust them?" he asked.

She glanced back briefly at Draco and smiled. "Yeah, I really do," she told Bill.

"Take care of yourself," Bill said. "We'll see you soon."

Finally alone with Draco, she glanced at him uncertainly. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

He shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I'm worried about them," he confessed. "And I'm scared that you and I are getting ourselves into a dangerous situation."

"Being at the manor isn't much safer," she pointed out.

"No, I know that," he replied. "Honestly, I don't know which is more terrifying - living under the Dark Lord's rule or whatever Potter and Weasley will do to me when we find them."

Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand. "I'm not going to let them hurt you," she swore. "You know I'm on your side."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I know," he told her.

"Then don't worry about them," she advised, kissing his cheek. Getting to her feet, she pulled Draco up as well. "Ready to go?"

"No," he replied honestly. "But the sooner we go, the sooner things go back to normal. I hope."

Holding his hand, Hermione Apparated them to a small clearing near Hogwarts. Pulling her wand from her bag, she performed a complicated locating spell passed on by the Order that would lead them to her friends. It led them to a dark alley near the outskirts in Hogsmeade where wands were immediately turned on them. "Expelliarmus," she heard before her wand flew out of her hand.

"Harry, it's me," she said. "It's Hermione."

"Prove it," he stated.

Hermione moved to stand in front of Draco. "That bald spot at the back of your head is my fault," she told him. "I was giving you a haircut and took off too much."

Ron stepped out of the shadows. "What's he doing here?" he asked, pointing his wand at an unarmed Draco.

"He's here to help," she explained. "His parents have been taken to the Order. They've already provided a significant amount of information that will help our side."

Sighing, Harry turned to Ron, and the pair had a short, whispered conversation. "Ron will take Malfoy to our campsite," he stated. "Hermione, I'd like to talk to you alone."

Hermione nodded, but warned Ron not to hurt Draco. "I know what you're thinking," she said when they were gone. "I wasn't brainwashed. I'm not a Death Eater. Draco is firmly on our side."

Harry shook his head. "That's not what I care about," he replied, handing her wand back to her. "God, Hermione, the last time I saw you, I thought you were dead. I just...I'm so relieved to see you."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I'm here now, Harry," she assured him. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. And we're going to win."

"You really think the Malfoys will help us?" Harry asked, not ready to let her go.

Hermione pulled back just enough to look her best friend in the eye. "Harry, Draco saved my life," she said. "They're the reason I'm alive, and they're the reason I was able to escape. I trust them wholeheartedly."

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay, if you do, then I guess I can too."

Pulling back, she turned towards the direction Ron and Draco had gone. "Do you think it's a good idea that we've left the two of them alone?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "Probably not," he agreed, leading her to their magically concealed campsite. They could hear a good deal of shouting from Ron and pained cussing from Draco. Harry ran into the tent with Hermione on his heels. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Knees on the ground, Draco had been tied to the support post. His nose bled and a bruise had begun to form on his cheek. Hermione knelt down beside him to assess his wounds. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I think my nose is broken," he reported.

Harry and Hermione both glared at their friend, awaiting an explanation. "Why should I believe anything he says?" Ron demanded. "He killed Dumbledore, he's a Death Eater, and on top of that, he's made our lives a living hell for the last six years. Hermione, how are you not on my side here? He treated you the worst."

"He's also treated me the best," she countered. "I'm vouching for Draco. If you have a problem with him, take it up with me."

Ron shook his head. "Fine, but I want him secured to that pole while we sleep," he stated. "He's not killing me in the middle of the night."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine," he compromised. Hermione glared at him. "I'm sorry, Mione. I know you trust him, but right now I can't take any chances."

"You said you'd trust him," she argued.

Sighing, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I said I'd try," he replied. "Besides, Ron had a point. You might believe him, but he's cunning. We don't know for sure that he's really on our side."

"You should get some sleep, Mione," Ron told her. "We're in for a long couple of days."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry and Ron awoke to find Hermione not in her bed, but on the ground beside Draco. His left arm was still tethered to the pole, but his right held her close to his chest. "Feel like we're missing something here?" Ron wondered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I always feel that way with Hermione," he replied. "She's always at least five steps ahead of us."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to trust him?" Ron asked.

Sighing, Harry walked away from the sleeping pair. "I told her I would try to," he said. "It's just...it's Malfoy. He's never been trustworthy."

"He kept her alive," Ron pointed out. "And he brought her back to us. Even if he does plan to sell us out to You Know Who, at least we got her back."

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, but his frown persisted. It was no secret that Ron had feelings for Hermione, and for a time it seemed she reciprocated them. Now Draco Malfoy was suddenly in the picture, with his arm around her, and Ron was sure he had lost her.

"Fine," he mumbled. "We should wake them. I'd like to ask Malfoy a few questions."

He woke Draco with a kick to the ribs, which sent him rolling onto Hermione. "What the hell?" Draco muttered as his eyes shot open. He glanced down at the witch beneath him. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and glared past him to where Ron stood above them. "Was that necessary?" she asked him, unfazed by his attempts to look menacing.

"There's some information we need from the ferret," he stated.

Draco rolled off of her, and Hermione got to her feet to examine the wound on his wrist caused by the rope that held him to the pole. She undid the rope and began to heal the bloody, cut skin. When she finished bandaging his wrist, she massaged his arm to ensure his blood flowed properly. "Stop calling him that," she said, looking first at Ron, then Harry. "And for once trust that I know what I'm talking about. This isn't all some act. Draco and his parents are on our side."

"I never would have taken you for naive, Hermione," Ron told her. "And how do we know you aren't under some kind of spell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bill already used Veritaserum on him," she explained. "He wants to help. He wants Harry to win."

"Sure, he says that now, but you just wait," Ron warned. "The second he decides he doesn't like how things are going for us, he'll go right back to them."

Hermione shook her head. "You're wrong," she said adamantly.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ron muttered, "We'll see," before turning away.

Harry frowned as Ron passed him and left the tent. He turned back to face Hermione, who looked like she had something to say, and held up his hand to silence her. "No, the two of you aren't putting me in the middle of this," he stated. "There are more important things to worry about than whether or not Ron approves of your new boyfriend. What we should be focusing on is how to get into the castle and locate the last of the horcruxes."

"What's a horcrux?" Draco wondered, getting to his feet.

Harry, chagrined that he let vital information slip, allowed Hermione to explain. "It's an object that contains part of Vol... You Know Who's soul," she shared. "It's dark magic, achieved only by murder. It's what's keeping him alive. Until they've all been destroyed, he can't die."

"How many are there?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know," he replied. "When I can kill him, we'll know we've got them all."

"Well, how can I help?" Draco wondered.

Frowning, Harry glanced from Draco to Hermione. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"He's been made privy to a lot of the Death Eaters' plans," Hermione said.

Ron returned and stood by Harry's side. "Well?" Harry said. "What's the plan?"

Draco released a sharp breath. "They plan to attack the castle," he shared. "There are wards in place, ones that will detect any...unwanted presences. Specifically, the three of you. The Carrows bragged about it all the time when I was still at school. Those two morons really believe they'll be the ones to catch you. Anyhow, You Know Who knows you'll go there, and once you've tripped the wards, he plans to attack."

"So, the war he intends to wage will be my fault," Harry replied flatly.

Draco frowned. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he admitted, "but yes, I guess in a way, it would be. The start of it, at least. None of that will matter when you win though. All that matters is he's gone."

Harry nodded. "The question now is can we break into Hogwarts without being detected," he said. "There has to be some secret route that they don't know about, one they wouldn't have charmed."

"None that I know of," Draco replied. "The only passage I know about is the one to the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately, Snape also knows about that one."

"Don't you still have the Marauder's Map?" Hermione asked.

Ron began to dig around in Harry's bag of supplies, searching for the map that showed all of Hogwart's secrets. Finally finding it, he unfolded the map and spread it out on the table. Draco studied it, marvelling in its magic. "This is incredible," he whispered. "The One-Eyed Witch had a secret passage?"

"Into the basement of Honeydukes," Harry told him.

Draco frowned. "Is Hogsmeade secure?" he asked. "You haven't seen any Death Eaters around, have you? No one to sound an alarm?"

Harry shook his head. "It's been desolate," he replied. "We haven't been here all that long, but until the two of you showed up, we hadn't seen anyone."

"So, if we can get to Honeydukes, we're in," Hermione said.

Ron tapped his wand to the map and it folded itself up. "What makes you think we're taking him with us?" he inquired.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The wards at the school won't suspect that Draco is there for any reason other than school," she stated. "If he can disable them somehow, the three of us can get in, find the horcrux, and hopefully figure out a way to destroy it. I'm assuming you no longer have the sword of Gryffindor. Haven't seen it around here."

Harry shook his head. "The goblin stole it," he said bitterly. "We'll have to figure out something else."

Draco cleared his throat, curious but nervous to voice his concern. "What if...what if you don't?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "We lose."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco had been successful in sneaking the Golden Trio into the castle. It wasn't until they were inside that all hell broke loose. Hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, Draco led them to the Room of Requirement, hoping it would be a place where they could speak freely without fear of discovery. Once inside, Harry pulled off the cloak and sat down on a rickety table.

"What's the plan now?" Ron wondered.

Head in his hands, Harry winced. "I feel something," he told them. "I can feel it. The horcrux. There's something here."

Finding the object became a game of hot or cold for Harry; the more pain he felt in his scar, the closer they were to it. Harry, with Hermione on his heels, began to scale a high stack of chairs while Draco and Ron tried their best to secure it from the ground. With a small grunt, Harry reached the top and held up a small, diamond and sapphire encrusted tiara.

Then they heard Draco grunt in pain as he clutched his arm. He dropped to his knees, and now beside him, Hermione knelt down too. "What is it?" she asked. "Is it...him?"

Draco nodded as he gritted his teeth. "I think they're coming," he announced worriedly.

"Oh, yes, they are," a gravelly voice said behind them. "But we get to finish you lot off before they do. Potter, however, is reserved for the Dark Lord."

Draco sneered. "Crabbe and Goyle," he muttered. "Still haven't figured out to live your own lives without someone to follow. It's getting a bit pathetic, really."

His former lackeys' wands were trained solely on him. "We should kill you first, Malfoy," Crabbe said. "Then we'll move on to the mudblood, then the blood traitor."

"And, what, I just stand idly by while you kill them?" Harry wondered. "The second you raise your wand, you'll have four firing on you. Expelliarmus!"

As he cast his charm, Goyle stepped in front of his friend. "Protego."

Harry quickly ducked before the rebounding spell could hit him. Ron was the next to attempt a spell, petrifying Crabbe. Goyle stared at his friend and shook his head, before turning back to face the enemy. Harry and Ron stood at attention while Draco had pulled Hermione to hide behind a pile of long-forgotten items.

"Well, well, looks like some things never change," Goyle taunted. "Malfoy, hiding. That's a sight I never expected to see."

Draco glared at Harry, begging him to join him. "Please," he whispered harshly. "She's hurt."

Brows furrowed with wonder and worry, Harry instructed Ron to handle the remaining Slytherin while he checked on Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Draco pulled back her shirtsleeve to reveal the word that had been carved into her arm only weeks before. "It just started bleeding," he told Harry. "I mean, I think it did. I don't remember seeing it before. And then she started leaning on me, like she couldn't stand on her own. We have to get her out of here."

"Think you could?" Harry asked.

Draco glanced around a large pot to see that Ron had successfully knocked out Goyle. "Yeah, I think I might be able to."

Harry nodded. "Okay, good. Get her back to the campsite," he instructed. "Do whatever you have to do to stop the bleeding."

"Good luck," he whispered, picking up Hermione, and making their escape. Draco had been fortunate that they hadn't encountered students, teachers, or Death Eaters. He entered the tunnel, moving slowly so as not to drop the girl in his arms. Halfway down, he heard the stone slab shift, and he feared they were no longer alone. Wand pointed to the top of the stairs, he shifted down two more steps, and silently cast "Reducto." The only direction he could go now was down, and down was fine by Draco.

Now in the basement of the candy shop, Draco was careful as he made his way outside. If Death Eaters were in Hogwarts, there was a chance they could be in the small village as well. The nearer to the campsite they got, the more conscious Hermione became. She stirred in his arms, but made no attempt to move on her own.

"What's going on?" she asked as Draco laid her on a cot inside the tent.

Grabbing the bag she had packed for him only days earlier, he retrieved a small first aid kit. "I don't understand it," he muttered, pushing up her sleeve. "The bleeding stopped."

Hermione glanced down at her arm, at the word mudblood that marred her arm. Dried blood coated the skin around it, but the wound was now closed. "What do you think happened?" she wondered.

He sat down beside her. "I don't know," he muttered, rubbing his hands over his face.

It was then she noticed the blood on his arm. "Draco, look," she said, pointing to the red spot on his shirtsleeve. He unbuttoned it and rolled it to his elbow. "W.O. It's her wound. The knife, you said it was a cursed blade. Do you...do you think this helps her find us?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe. We're not safe here though. That much I do know."

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Draco, if it's a way of tracking us, we're not safe anywhere," she replied. "As long as she's alive, we're not safe."

Turning to face her, his eyes steadily trained on her lips, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. "I made a promise to you," he said, pulling away. "I'm not going to let either one of us get hurt. Here's the thing though - I don't think you should go back there. You're white as a sheet, you've lost a lot of blood, and it scares me that it could happen again when you go back in there."

"You bled too," she pointed out angrily.

"Not nearly as much as you did," he countered. "Besides, I think a little distance between her and you makes some kind of difference. I won't let you risk going back in there, Hermione. If I can, I'll find my mother and send her to you. But I won't watch you bleed again. I can't watch you die. I love you too much. I want to keep you safe, and staying here will do that. Please, Hermione, just tell me you'll stay here."

There were tears in his eyes when he finished speaking. Hermione brushed them from his cheeks and kissed him. "I love you too," she whispered. "But I can't stay here. I have to help Harry and Ron."

Sighing, he replied, "I know, but you won't be much help to them if you're unconscious. Please, just stay here. I'll do whatever I can to help."

With a resigned nod, she agreed. "Come back to me," she said as he hugged her. "And tell Harry to use basilisk fangs. He'll know what that means."

Getting to his feet, he kissed her once more. "I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sun was up when Harry and Ron returned to the tent to retrieve Hermione. They were dirty, tired, and covered in dried blood. She checked them over to make sure they weren't hurt, all the while worrying about Draco's absence. "What happened?" she asked as she healed a cut on Harry's cheek.

He shook his head. "You'll never believe it," he muttered. "His father attacked him."

Hermione gasped. "No," she whispered.

Ron nodded, sitting down beside Harry on the cot. "Yeah, hit him so hard with a stunning spell that he knocked his head against the wall," he said. "Madame Pomphrey won't let him leave the castle until he starts seeing straight again."

"You should have seen Ron though," Harry continued. "Draco would probably be dead if he hadn't been there. Lucius was lifting his wand again when Ron stunned him."

Shaking her head, Hermione refused to believe it. "But he was on our side," she said. "He wanted to be on our side. Why would he hurt Draco?"

Ron's brow furrowed. "There was a strange look in his eyes," he recalled. "Like he was under a spell or something."

"He could have easily killed him," Harry added. "Stupefy is pretty tame for a Death Eater."

Pulling on her jacket, Hermione grabbed her wand and set out for the castle. She had to see Draco, had to see for herself that he was alright. "Hermione, wait!" she heard Ron yell behind her as he ran to keep up with her.

"No, I have to go," she told him, increasing her gait.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Hermione didn't care. Getting to Draco was her main priority. She had to know that Narcissa was alright, that Lucius hadn't betrayed them. The castle was close, and Hermione saw the destruction immediately. Tears blurred her vision. Her home, the first place she'd known in the wizarding world, was decimated. Fires continued to burn, rubble covered the pathway leading to the school, and there was dried blood everywhere.

The pair was silent as they entered their beloved school. "They set up triage in here," Ron told her, leading her into the Great Hall.

Hermione's heart pounded as she assessed the rows of injured people. "Did anyone not make it?" she asked, knowing there was little chance her side made it out unscathed.

"Just go talk to Malfoy," he mumbled, leaving her for his own family.

She wondered who they had lost, who had been hurt, how many funerals there would be to attend. Glancing toward the Weasley family, she noticed that someone was missing. Fred, she realized as her heart dropped. Sweet, funny Fred who always made her laugh wasn't there.

"Hermione, oh thank heavens," she heard. Turning, she saw Narcissa stand and beckon her over.

Moving quickly through the aisles, she reached Draco's cot in no time. "Harry and Ron told me what happened," she said, kneeling down beside him.

Narcissa shook her head. "It was a spell," she replied urgently. "I know it was. We were at the safe house, and suddenly he started acting strange. His eyes...they weren't his. It's like something was possessing him. Please, Hermione, please tell me that you believe me."

Hermione reached out a hand to her, one that Narcissa readily clasped. "I do," she assured her. "Did he do anything at the safe house?"

"No, it wasn't until we got here that he even spoke," she said. "Even then, all he said was Draco's name before he took off."

At the sound of his name, Draco opened an eye and smiled. "You're here," he whispered, looking up at Hermione.

She smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I am," she confirmed.

"She's gone," he whispered before quickly glancing, guiltily, at his mother. Hermione nodded with relief. "He wasn't going to kill me."

"I know," she replied.

Draco shook his head. "No, you have to tell them," he pleaded. "You have to tell them that it wasn't him. That he wasn't trying to hurt me. My father wouldn't."

Hermione nodded as she continued to stroke his cheek. "I'll do whatever I can," he promised. "Ron told me he looked like he was under a spell. I might be able to convince him to testify on your father's behalf."

Narcissa touched Hermione's shoulder, silently asking to speak in private. She followed the older woman to the foyer and waited for her to speak. She sat down on the steps, leaving Hermione to stand in front of her. "I don't," she started, choking back a sob. "He's dead. You Know Who killed him. Lucius refused to kill his child, and he killed him because of it."

Hermione sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so sorry," she murmured. "Does Draco know?"

The older witch shook her head. "I can't bring myself to tell him," she confessed. "This will devastate him. I can't tell him."

"He has to know," Hermione pointed out. "It'll be difficult to do, but I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise you, Narcissa, you don't have to do this alone."

Getting to her feet, Narcissa steeled herself for the conversation she knew to be imperative. With Hermione by her side, she returned to the Great Hall. Hermione knelt down beside Draco once more and took his hand. "Have you been crying?" he asked his mother. Narcissa nodded, but was unable to speak. Looking to Hermione, he asked, "What happened?"

She glanced at his mother as if asking permission to tell him. "Draco, um, your father is gone," she said.

"Where?" he asked, attempting to sit up.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving further. "No, I mean he didn't survive," she replied, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

He laid back down on the cot and rolled away from her. "I'm tired," he stated.

Nodding, Hermione got to her feet. "Alright," she said softly. "I'll come back to check on you in a bit. I love you, Draco."

He merely nodded and allowed her to walk away. "I'm sorry," Narcissa said as she passed her.

"It's alright," Hermione replied with some semblance of a smile. "Anything I can do for either one of you, you know I'll do it."

Narcissa touched her cheek affectionately. "Thank you, sweetheart."


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, which if work would stop interrupting, I could finish writing!

* * *

Chapter 13

When the dead were laid to rest, there was some debate whether or not to include Lucius Malfoy among the heroes. After all, he bore the Dark Mark and was one of the most loyal followers of the now deceased Voldemort. It was Hermione, with Harry and Ron's help, who persuaded the Ministry that Lucius had been on their side in the end. Draco and Narcissa had been the only ones in attendance at his funeral until Hermione arrived. She stood by Narcissa's side, holding her hand.

"Thank you for coming," she said when the service ended.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "After all he did to help me, I owed it to him to be here."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Narcissa led Hermione away from the gravesite. "Have you talked to Draco much?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. It had been a week since the final battle had ended and Draco had learned of his father's fate. The Malfoys had been relocated to a Ministry-approved safe house for fear that rogue Death Eaters may seek retribution for their defection. Rumor had it that Draco never left that house unless forced to by his mother.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked. "I know with everything that's happened that he probably isn't, but maybe you could just lie and tell me he is."

Narcissa glanced behind at her son who remained by his father's grave. "He doesn't speak," she shared. "He has terrible nightmares. Nightmares that keep me up at night as he screams. I think he sees you. I've heard him yell your name a few times. But during the day, he keeps to himself."

"I wrote to him the other day, but I never heard back," Hermione told her.

Narcissa nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," she replied. "Though, I expected you to be the one person who could get through to him."

Guilt settled in Hermione's stomach as she looked back at Draco. She too had hoped to help him through this difficult time, but he seemed to want nothing to do with her. "Would you mind if I tried talking to him?" she asked. Receiving his mother's blessing, Hermione turned back to where Draco stood. "Hi," she greeted him softly.

Draco glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to father's casket. "Hi," he said after a minute had gone by. His voice was rough and hoarse from lack of use.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said, maintaining her distance from him. Though he nodded, he said nothing else. They stood there silently as the minutes passed. "Okay, well, I'm staying with the Weasleys for now. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

Turning, she began to walk away when he called out, "Wait." She glanced back and stood still as he walked toward her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she replied with a gentle smile. "There's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling."

Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her and held tight. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

Draco nodded and slightly loosened his hold on her. "I heard what you did," he said. "That you made this possible. You made them see that he wasn't a bad guy."

Hermione shrugged. "He wasn't," she replied. "Not always, and not when it mattered. I really wanted people to know the Lucius that I knew."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

One hand caressed his cheek. "Anything for you, Draco," she murmured.

He glanced briefly at his mother who waited patiently for him. "What do we do now?" he wondered, returning his attention to the witch in his arms.

Sighing, Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted honestly. "I think we're supposed to move on, but I don't know how to do that. I don't even know where to start."

"Me neither," he agreed.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "we could try to figure it out together."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I think that could work," he replied. "You have a pretty good track record for getting me through difficult times. Sure you don't mind having to do it again?"

She shook her head. After all he had done for her, she had had a hard time repaying him for it. If she could pull him out of his depression, then she would do all she could to help him. "Do you remember when I told you that I had sent my parents to Australia?" she asked him. Draco nodded. "Come with me."

A frown settled on his lips as he shook his head. "I can't," he replied. "I can't leave my mother. Not now."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "I thought about that," she told him. "I didn't want her to be alone either, so I spoke to Molly Weasley. She said she would be happy to have Narcissa stay with them should you decide to go."

"Wouldn't Potter or Weasley be better at something like this?" he wondered, self doubt evident in his voice.

"I think they've both had enough adventure for this lifetime," she said. "Besides, I don't want to go with them. I want to go with you. I have this feeling that my parents are going to be really unhappy when they find out what I've done, and it would be nice to have someone who loves me there to support me."

His voice was gentle as he reminded her that her friends loved her too. A frown tugged down the corners of her mouth and she nodded before attempting to walk away. He grabbed her arm before she could get away. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" she wondered.

Draco sighed. "For making it seem like I don't want to be with you. Because I do. Merlin, Hermione, I do."

She offered him a small smile. "It's okay," she replied. "We can be together when I come back. I mean, if you want to, that is. I don't really expect you to just wait around for me."

He held her close. "I _will_ wait for you," he promised. "You're it for me, Hermione."

Stretching up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his. "I love you, Draco."


	14. Epilogue

A big thank you to everyone who read my story! There's always something new on the horizon, so keep an eye out.

* * *

Epilogue

Hermione made the front page when she returned from Australia a year later. Months earlier, following the disappearance of Draco Malfoy, rumors swirled that he had left England to be with her. But upon her solo return, the wizarding world realized the stories were untrue. Harry and Ron greeted her at Kings Cross Station, and escorted her back to the Burrow.

"I reckon they didn't take it well?" Harry asked, dragging her trunk behind him.

Hermione shook her head. "That's an understatement," she muttered. "They're not coming home. They have their memories back though, so I guess something good came from my trip."

Ron draped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "At least you're back home," he said good-naturedly, kissing her temple.

"Has, um, has anyone seen Draco?" she wondered.

Harry frowned. "So, he really wasn't with you?" he asked. Hermione denied the rumor, her brow furrowing with worry. "No one's seen him in the last three months. I really had assumed he'd gone to see you."

"He stopped responding to my letters a few weeks back, but he never mentioned leaving," she shared. "I only knew about it from the paper."

"You know Mrs. Malfoy has been staying at the Burrow," Ron told her. "The strange thing is she hasn't mentioned Draco's disappearance once. Harry asked her once. She just gave a shrug and continued helping my mother make tea."

Hermione grinned. "She knows where he is," she stated confidently.

The trio Apparated to the Burrow where Hermione was met by a warm reception. After she greeted the family, Narcissa took her aside, out of earshot, to talk. "Have you heard from him?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"He'll be back next week," Hermione replied. With all the rumors that had circulated since Draco suddenly left the wizarding world, the couple hadn't wanted to add more fuel to the fire. "We thought it would be a good idea to stagger our returns."

Narcissa grinned. "I'm assuming your friends know nothing of what's gone on these past few months," she commented. Hermione shook her head, her expression a mix of guilt and pride at having pulled the wool over their eyes. "Our little Slytherin."

Hermione chuckled. "Draco calls me that," she shared. "You know, without him, I don't think I would have been able to convince my parents to come home. Honestly, I think they like him better now."

Narcissa wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't think that way," she advised. "You saved their lives. No parent could hate a child as wonderful as you."

Narcissa and Hermione stayed at the Burrow for the next week, anxiously awaiting Draco and her parents' return. It remained a well-kept secret, but by the last day, Hermione was bursting with excitement. Narcissa often had to remind her to calm down, lest someone would catch on. But soon three figures approached the Weasley family's home, and Hermione ran to greet them.

"Is that-?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy and the Grangers," Harry finished, shocked by their sudden appearance.

"Reckon he did that for her?" Ginny wondered. "Seems pretty romantic, if you ask me."

Ron shook his head. "Why would he? They were together for about twelve minutes," he replied. "And during that time she was a captive. There's a name for that, right, Harry? When you have feelings for someone holding you hostage."

Harry nodded. "Stockholm Syndrome," he told his friend. "But I don't think that's what's happening here. I think they really love each other."

Draco and Hermione embraced in the front yard. "I missed you," he whispered, reaching into his pocket. "And I have something for you."

Hermione grinned as he slipped a ring onto her finger. "It's been a very long week," she agreed. "Come inside. I think we have some explaining to do."

Nodding, he followed Hermione and her parents into the house. They had just crossed the threshold when Ron pounced. "What's he doing here?" he asked. "I thought you said your parents weren't coming back. And now he's escorting them back? What's going on, Hermione?"

"Draco hasn't seen his mother in three months," she stated. "Why don't you let them get reacquainted before the interrogation."

Draco sat down beside his mother and smiled. "No, it's fine," he said. "I don't mind answering a few questions."

He willingly explained it all. After months of correspondence, Draco had decided he no longer wanted to be apart. Hermione had kept him abreast of her location, and he had an easy time finding her. Two weeks later they located her parents and Hermione reversed the spell.

"I think Hermione may have exaggerated our reaction a bit," her mother added. "Granted, there were some details that a mother would rather not hear, like the events at Draco's home. But it was nice to learn that the boy she had complained about for so long turned out to be so drastically different."

Hermione sat on the arm of the chair that her father currently occupied. "Dad had a bit more trouble with it," she shared. "Took a few weeks for him to accept."

"In all fairness, seeing my only daughter in the arms of another man is hard on a father," he stated.

Ron scowled. "So you weren't at all upset that she erased your memories and sent you to another country?" he asked.

Mrs. Granger nodded. "We were at first," she replied. "No parent wants to know that their child went through something like this, especially when there's nothing you can do for them. Hermione did what she felt she needed to do to protect us. We couldn't condemn her for this."

"So, you lied to us, Hermione," Ron asked, hurt by her actions.

"Sort of," she admitted, blushing softly. "We just wanted the keep the media off our backs. Especially since Draco and I are...engaged."

"What?" Harry demanded.

Hermione nodded. "About a month after he arrived," she told them. "He asked my father for permission before proposing."

Narcissa was the first to congratulate them. Pulling Hermione to her feet, she held the young witch close. "You have no idea how happy this makes me," she whispered. "When Draco asked for my ring, just before he left, he told me he knew you were the one. I'm so glad you said yes."

"I love him. There's no way I could have said no," Hermione replied.

Ginny was next to admire the ring. Molly hugged her, offering to help in any way she could. Bill and George even shook Draco's hand to congratulate him. But Harry and Ron remained seated, shocked by the news. Finally, Ron got to his feet to break up the merriment.

"Don't you think you're rushing things?" he asked. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione, have you thought about this at all?"

Hermione pulled her hand away from Ginny's grasp and walked over to her two best friends. "I have, Ron," she replied. "I've thought about it a lot. I spent years, most of my life, putting things off because I always assumed I'd have time later to do them. When I was captured and thought I could be dead any day, I told myself that if I ever escaped, I'd stop doing that. I love Draco, and the thought of being married to him makes me happy. Do you think the two of you can be happy for me?"

Sighing, Harry pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, Hermione, I'm happy for you," he told her. "Welcome home."

**The End**


End file.
